


Ouroboros

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Thor: RagnarokTóm tắt: Chúa tể Hỗn mang cũng tin vào số mệnh.





	Ouroboros

"Em sẵn sàng chưa?" Thor hỏi, một tay ngả trước cô bé con với hai bím tóc xù. Khá nhỏ, chắc không đến 500 tuổi, nên dù họ ngồi đối diện nhau anh ta vẫn phải hơi cúi người. Cô bé gật gật đầu, mắt có lẫn âu lo, nhưng cương quyết. Thor giữ ánh mắt ấy, nói mà không nhìn hắn,

"Bắt đầu đi."

Loki không hỏi _Thor_ đã sẵn sàng hay chưa. Câu trả lời, có lẽ là không bao giờ. Nhưng anh ta vẫn sẽ làm, vì Thor là tên ngốc.

Hắn đặt mỗi tay lên trán một người, bắt đầu niệm chú.

Không gian trong cầu Bifrost, thiếu vắng thanh gươm của Heimdall. Những xác người la liệt. Gương mặt Fandral che khuất dưới mái tóc vàng, máu từ lâu đã ngừng chảy từ vết thương xuyên ngực. Vóc dáng lừng lững của Volstagg nằm yên ắng, không còn rung rinh với những trận cười. Quạ bay trên xác Hogun. Một người phụ nữ vừa khóc vừa lia lưỡi kiếm qua năm sáu tên lính của Hela, trước khi bị một rừng dao chặn đứng--

Cơn đau nhói bất thần khiến hắn rụt tay. Loki giật lùi, ngờ ngợ vuốt má. Hắn khóc. Thor đang ôm xiết bé gái kia, và có một giây trông như anh ta đang bám víu vào cô bé nhiều hơn là đưa vai an ủi. Trong lúc lưng đứa bé run hưng hức; mắt anh ta lấp loé tia điện, ráo hoảnh nhìn xa xăm.

Loki biết đây không phải nước mắt của hắn.

***

Hắn tìm thấy Thor, vài giờ sau, trong căn phòng lẽ ra là phòng ngủ của Quốc vương, nhưng anh ta hầu như không bao giờ dùng tới. Chiếc ghế bành trong phòng họp có lẽ còn được Thor ngả giấc nhiều hơn. Loki đã tính sẵn những lời cần nói, thế nhưng điều hắn thấy khiến hắn chùn chân ngoài cửa.

Ánh mắt Thor đờ đẫn, dừng đâu đó dưới sàn nhà. Tay phải vô thức đưa lên vuốt mớ tóc lởm chởm, rà lên chúng, trượt xuống má lại vòng qua đầu, lặp lại, ám ảnh, như da mặt anh ta không còn cảm xúc.

Hai ngón tay rơi xuống rìa miếng băng bịt mắt. Lần quanh. Bóc nó ra.

Miếng đồng rơi xuống để lộ màn đêm vô đáy.

"Thor," hắn nói, bước đến trước mặt anh ta. "Dừng lại đi." Hắn nắm lấy hai cổ tay mà ngón tay hắn đủ dài để bao trọn, nhưng không có sức nào kiềm chế.

"Chỉ duy nhất cô bé còn sống sót, Loki." Giọng anh ta nhẹ như gió. "Volstagg có mười bốn đứa con. Vợ anh ấy cũng không còn."

"Hoàng huynh," Loki nói, hơi cảnh cáo. Móng tay cái của hắn xoay lại, gại theo mạch máu chạy dọc hai cổ tay.

"Hogun, anh ấy chết trong chiến đấu. Sẽ đến Valhalla. Fandral còn không có cơ hội đánh trả... Sif thì sao, cô ấy đâu rồi?"

"Khi Mẫu hậu mất huynh cũng không thảm hại thế này. Tin ta, huynh không muốn ép ta đâu."

"Nhưng ta muốn. Thì đã sao?" Thor ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn. Loki không có câu trả lời. Một giây sau, gò má anh ta áp lên bụng hắn.

"Ta mệt, Loki." Hơi nóng truyền qua lớp áo da. "Ta rất mệt. Ta muốn được quên..."

"Huynh có biết--" Hắn bực dọc, đổi cách hỏi. "Bao lâu?"

"Càng lâu càng tốt. Lâu vĩnh viễn. Đệ làm được đúng không?"

Loki nhìn xuống mái đầu đó, không còn mái tóc vàng óng hắn hằng quen thuộc. Nhìn xuống hai nắm tay đầy uy lực, ngoan ngoãn khép hờ trong tay hắn.

"Một ngày," hắn đáp, "không hơn. Huynh phải học cách ngoan mà không cần có ta."

"Đã thử," Thor nói, miệng trượt xuống một chút từ rốn hắn. "Hiệu quả tuyệt vời đúng không?" Anh ta nói đến Sakaar, nơi hắn bị cho cú lừa ngoạn mục.

Mạch tim Thor truyền nhanh, thoi thóp trong lòng bàn tay hắn. Loki kiểm lại toàn bộ kế hoạch trong đầu. Thắng, thua. Hắn biết mình muốn gì. Không, hắn không hề biết. Thor luôn luôn biết. Và mỗi khi Thor muốn gì, hắn chỉ cần làm ngược lại.

"Huynh sẽ học ngoan," hắn cúi người, ghé sát tai Thor. "Nhưng theo cách của ta."

Ánh sáng xanh loé ra từ nơi móng tay hắn cắm vào mạch máu. Màu đỏ toé ra, lan theo nó, hoà quyện thành hai băng đen bao trọn cổ tay. Chúng từ từ cứng lại, và đáy mắt Thor cũng dần mất đi ánh sáng mọi thần linh luôn có.

Khế ước đã thành hình.

***

Hai chiếc còng vâng lệnh Loki. Hắn có thể co, giãn, treo trên không, hay đính chúng bất kì nơi nào hắn muốn. Lúc này chúng được gắn lên hai đầu lưng ghế bành, để Thor phải duỗi tay bên cổ Loki, cơ thể nhoài trên lòng hắn.

"Cấm hôn ta, Điện hạ," Loki thản nhiên, biết rằng nhắc đến trọng trách sẽ làm Thor hổ thẹn hơn nhiều những từ dâm ô hạ cấp. Quả nhiên anh ta rên khẽ, chân quỳ rộng, duỗi lưng để ngón tay cắm sâu hơn.

Loki vỗ cảnh cáo lên mông, không đủ mạnh cho anh ta hưng phấn. Thor bực bội dụi trán lên vai hắn, nhưng để yên cho hắn vòng tay quanh eo lôi về vị trí ban đầu.

Loki tiếp tục việc dang dở. Hơn nửa giờ, hắn vẫn dừng ở hai ngón tay, muốn hưởng thụ cơ thể nóng hổi và trần trụi trong lòng hơn là chuẩn bị Thor cho mục đích nào. Được một lúc hắn đẩy anh ta quỳ thẳng dậy, tay còn lại vuốt ve chỗ mẫn cảm quanh eo.

Ngón trỏ ngoắc lên, đúng vị trí hắn thuộc lòng từ khi 900 tuổi.

Cả cơ thể Thor như giáng xuống, ép chặt quanh ngón tay hắn. Loki biết cảm giác này khi thứ bị ép không phải ngón tay, nhưng hắn dằn lòng. Thứ hắn muốn không đơn giản là tình dục. Hắn ngước nhìn Thor, hai nắm tay xiết chặt bên đầu hắn cho thấy nội tâm anh ta đang vùng vẫy. Không thể ngồi xuống, không thể tự thoả mãn bản năng. Một khi làm khế ước, Loki là chúa tể. Hắn không thể làm hại Thor, nhưng đổi lại, anh ta phải tuyệt đối nghe lời.

Dương vật Thor nảy lên, rỉ nước. Thái dương, khoé mắt, dọc thành bụng, má trong đùi. Anh ta như một pho tượng băng tắm dưới nắng, bắt đầu tan chảy. Loki gạt lòng bàn tay, vuốt lấy những dòng nước ấy. Xoa chúng ra khắp nơi. Hắn cảm nhận được nhịp tim Thor chậm hay nhanh, tuỳ thuộc vào cử động của hai ngón gấp rút hay bền bỉ.

Hắn lăn lê một đầu vú giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ, bứt lấy như đứa trẻ nghịch một món đồ chơi. Thor không được phép phản ứng, nhưng ngực anh ta vẫn vô thức ưỡn lên, chỉ một chút. Loki rút ngón tay ra làm trừng phạt. Thor lập tức quỳ yên, cố điều hoà hơi thở, vai rung lên với mỗi nỗ lực kìm nén ham muốn ngập đầu.

Trời biết, Loki chưa bao giờ thấy sinh vật nào khả ái hơn thế.

"Thor. Thần Sấm sét. Quốc vương tối thượng." Hắn duỗi chân ngả người ra ghế, chiêm ngưỡng thành quả. Hình phản chiếu của hắn trên gương lớn bị che gần hết, nhưng Thor bại lộ không sót gì. Bờ vai căng lên cuồn cuộn. Mông cong nối xuống hai cặp đùi chắc khoẻ. Dương vật treo nặng giữa hai chân. Hậu môn sáng bóng dịch trơn, mấp máy chờ đợi hắn.

Và hai gò má anh ta, gục sâu, đỏ thẫm; hơi thở nặng nề phả qua làn môi bị cắn ướt, cù lên xương quai xanh Loki.

"Ta thật muốn huỷ diệt huynh," hắn phả ra. Không có lời tỏ tình nào chân thật hơn thế. Hắn chỉ muốn huỷ diệt thứ gì đáng quý. Những điều hiếm hoi, tốt đẹp, mà thiếu vắng đi sẽ khiến trần thế rơi vào cảnh hỗn mang.

"Huynh mong chờ ta làm như vậy lắm, phải không Điện hạ?" Hắn gại răng lên vành tai hồng hồng, thì thào trước khi cắn lấy dái tai. "Muốn ta xé nát huynh ra..." Gại móng tay lên sống lưng, nơi những lằn roi chằng chịt của hắn qua hàng thế kỷ không bao giờ tồn tại được đến khi trời sáng. "Ăn sống nuốt tươi..." Rờ tay lên hai chỗ hõm sau hông. "Cho đến khi huynh quên hết mình là ai, quên hết vì sao huynh đau khổ..."

Hắn rút tay lại.

"Thế nhưng số mệnh của ta không phải như vậy."

Thor hẫng. Anh ta nhìn hắn, chợt hiểu chuyện gì sắp xảy ra. Cố vùng vẫy, nhưng thần chú không thể bị phá trước khi đến hạn. Loki ôm lấy má anh ta, trán tì lên trán.

"Ta sẽ không xin lỗi."

Bọn họ không còn được như xưa. Thor chỉ tin hắn hai phần, sẽ không bao giờ, không bao giờ tình nguyện giao mình cho hắn. Thế nhưng Loki sinh ra trên đời này vì một lí do.

Thor muốn gì, hắn sẽ làm ngược lại.

Bàn tay hắn sáng lên.

***

Một đứa bé con đứng trước mắt hắn, giữa vùng không gian trắng. Tóc vàng buông xoã, tết một bím nhỏ xíu bên mai. Sợi nơ đỏ trên bím lắc lư, lắc lư, văng ra cùng nước mắt khi nó gào lên với hắn.

"Đều là ngươi!! Đều là lỗi của ngươi!!" Giọng thằng bé vỡ ra, mặt đỏ bừng bừng, không thèm lau đi mũi dãi tèm lem trên mặt. "Vì ngươi mà Mẫu hậu chết!! Vì ngươi mà Phụ hoàng chết! Ta muốn Fandral, muốn Volstagg, muốn Hogun! Trả lại họ cho ta!"

Loki há miệng, và cảm xúc của hắn tuôn ra, một thứ khói xanh pha mực đen đậm đặc. Ngực hắn nứt vỡ, từ đó khói cũng chảy ra theo. Nó tuôn từ khoé mắt hắn, nặng nề rơi rớt xuống sàn. Quanh chân hắn dần hình thành một tấm thảm quay cuồng như mắt bão.

Đứa bé nức nở giấu mặt vào khuỷu tay. Miệng nó nhệch ra,

"Loki, Loki đâu? Hoàng đệ của ta đâu? Ta muốn Loki, mọi người đều bỏ ta. Đến cả Sif cũng không chơi với ta..."

Khói tiếp tục tuôn rơi, ngày càng dày đặc. Loki không muốn ngập đầu trong chúng, nhưng việc này hắn buộc phải làm. Từ từ, hắn quỳ một gối. Khói cuộn lên che khuất tầm mắt, hắn thậm chí không thể biết đứa bé ấy ở phương nào. Nhưng hắn vẫn chìa một tay ra.

"Thor, lại đây."

Hắn chờ. Hắn đợi. Bàn tay hắn mãi vươn ra, vô vọng. Có phải đây là cảm xúc của Thor, bao nhiêu lần anh ta đi tìm hắn, cầu xin hắn về nhà? Cánh tay bao nhiêu lần vươn ra, lại bị hắn ngoảnh mặt gạt đi? Hắn làm việc này vì Thor. Mọi việc hắn làm, trực tiếp hay gián tiếp, có lẽ đều là vì Thor.

Thor, chủ của bàn tay mềm mềm nhỏ bé, vừa đặt lên tay hắn.

Loki làm một việc hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình có thể làm.

Hắn lôi đứa bé vào lòng.

"Loki, là đệ phải không?" Nó vẫn chưa hết khóc. "Loki, ta hứa sẽ ngoan mà! Ta sẽ không xé sách, không làm vỡ vạc, không ăn trộm bánh Mẫu hậu cho. Loki đừng để Phụ hoàng biết là ta khóc. Ta sẽ tập luyện chăm chỉ, ta sẽ thành người mạnh nhất, sẽ không cho ai bắt nạt đệ đâu! Đừng bắt chước mọi người, Loki. Đừng bỏ ta..."

Một thứ gì quằn quại trong lồng ngực hắn, chọc ngoáy lên cuống họng. Loki ôm chặt đứa bé, mặc cho những cơn nôn nao cuộn lên run rẩy sống lưng. Đầu hắn ngày càng choáng váng, rìa ngón tay bắt đầu mờ nhạt. Hơi ấm của đứa bé càng lúc càng xa. Nhưng hắn bám víu lấy, gửi gắm vào đây mọi phân lí trí còn sót lại. Mất một lúc hắn mới nhận ra hắn đang không ngừng lẩm bẩm,

"Có ta đây, có ta đây..."

Một tia điện xuyên thẳng vào đại não. Giây sau, hắn oằn người qua vai thằng bé, nôn ra một con rắn khổng lồ.

Nó ngoái đầu nhìn hắn, nhìn mái tóc vàng hắn đang vô thức vuốt ve. Trong tích tắc, hắn nhìn thấy nơi đáy mắt nó ảnh phản chiếu của chính mình. Rồi nó quay đầu, thong thả bò đi.

Có những thứ đến cả hắn cũng không thể giết.

***

Để hắn tỉnh dậy chỉ mất hai giờ sau. Khế ước vẫn còn hiệu lực.

"Ta sẽ... giết ngươi..." Thor không nói được ra tiếng, chỉ mấp máy môi. Nước mắt anh ta vẫn chảy ra, dù không đến nỗi liên miên như trong tâm trí. Bức tường một khi bị phá vỡ, phải mất chút thời gian để phục hồi.

Loki thả tầm mắt, bắt gặp mình trong gương. Khoé mắt hắn đang cười. Thật kì lạ, hắn không biết hắn có biểu cảm nhẹ nhõm như thế. Hắn quay lại nhìn Thor.

"Đây không phải một trao đổi công bằng, nên hiệu ứng sẽ phai." Loki gõ gõ thái dương, tất nhiên bằng tay sạch. "Huynh sẽ không bị kết nối tâm trí với ta cả đời, đừng lo."

Thor lườm hắn. Tất nhiên trọng điểm không nằm ở đó, nhưng lúc này anh ta quá yếu ớt, và hắn, vẫn chưa sẵn sàng.

Có lẽ một ngày...

Loki chớp mắt. Không. Thor đã thấy quá nhiều, nhiều hơn những gì hắn muốn cho anh ta thấy. Điểm yếu đó sẽ có ngày giết hắn, như cái cục châm chết tiệt đó ở Sakaar.

"Ta biết đệ nghĩ gì," Thor thì thào, mắt đã sáng hơn. Năng lực hồi phục thật đáng kinh ngạc. "Đệ đặt cược, bây giờ lại muốn trốn nhà chòi."

"Ai nói--"

"Shh," Thor ngắt lời. "Hôn ta." Hắn nhướn mày, anh ta sửa lời, "Xin ngài hôn ta, Điện hạ."

Loki tặc lưỡi chần chừ, "Ta rất mệt--"

"Loki, ta thề có các bà Norn!" Thor trừng mắt, dù riềm còn đỏ hoe và thiếu ánh sét xanh làm giảm sức đe doạ rất nhiều. "Đừng để ta phải ném đệ khỏi tàu sau khi xong khế ước!"

Hắn bĩu môi, "Huynh không dám. Huynh cần ta. Huynh yêu ta..."

Buột miệng nói xong câu cuối, hắn nín thở chờ Thor phản đối.

Một lúc, hắn nhìn lên, đúng lúc môi Thor ghé đến, đặt lên khoé miệng. Anh ta khẽ cười,

"Rồi đệ sẽ phải trả giá, cứ chờ đó." Thor nói, cánh tay vẫn cùm hai bên đầu hắn hơi gồng lên cho thấy anh ta không nói chơi. Loki nuốt nước miếng.

"Còn lúc này... Huỷ diệt ta đi..."

***

Ngón tay hắn nghịch trên thành bụng, trêu đùa quanh rốn, nhưng không bao giờ xuống đến nơi cần đến.

"Khốn nạn," Thor mắng, khuỷu tay rụt lại muốn huých sườn hắn. Thế nhưng hai tay anh ta đang bị chập với nhau, Loki chỉ cần bảo chúng ở yên trên đệm.

"Khế ước," hắn nói, duỗi mình trên tấm lưng rộng và ấm sực, kiên quyết không thay đổi nhịp điệu à ơi sẵn có. Thor rất ướt, rất mềm, rất thoải mái, mà hắn cũng rất lười. "Huynh phải nghe lời ta, nhớ không?"

Vì bận chống đỡ sức nặng của hai người, Thor chỉ còn nước thở dài,

"Nếu muốn ta có thể ra lệnh cho đệ làm nô lệ vô thời hạn..."

"Đúng rồi, như vậy..." Loki nói, dụi dụi má lên sống lưng Thor. "Kẹp chặt hơn chút nữa..." Lúc này hắn có hai mục tiêu, ngủ trước hay bắn trước đều tốt cả.

Thor lầm bầm gì không rõ, thế nhưng hắn biết, một phần gánh nặng trong anh ta đã tan đi. Thor sẽ luôn sống sót, đó là định mệnh. Hắn chỉ hối thúc các bà Norn dệt giai đoạn khổ đau này nhanh hơn chút ít.

Và đến một ngày, khi sự lạc quan của anh ta không còn đủ. Khi anh ta đã đánh mất nụ cười. Khi Thor không thể dựa vào ý chí, vào tình người, vào lòng dũng cảm. Khi ngọn lửa trẻ trung trong anh ta đã hoá tro tàn. Hắn sẽ trả lại cho Thor thứ bị hắn lấy đi, thứ duy nhất còn lại có thể giúp anh ta sống tiếp.

Thor sẽ cần con rắn đó, vì Thanos đã tới rất gần.

End.

===============================

Giữa đêm mất ngủ thì làm gì =))))


End file.
